The present invention relates to the safe discharge of fluids and more particularly, to a pressure relief valve having a tamperproof outlet.
Common residential and commercial water heaters and boilers generally include a pressurized tank or vessel in which the heated water is stored until required for use. The temperature and pressure of the water stored within the tank will typically vary within predetermined limits when the water heater operates normally. However, when a malfunction occurs, the temperature and/or pressure of the water stored within even a common residential water heater are capable of inflicting severe damage. If the tank itself should fail, for example, due to excessive pressure in the water supply, boiling of the water, or age, high temperature water may be spread explosively from the tank over a considerable distance.
To avoid these catastrophic results, common residential and commercial water heaters and boilers always include a relief valve that releases water/steam when temperature and/or pressure of the water within the tank exceeds a predetermined value. The discharge side of the relief valve is generally threaded, allowing for the connection of a discharge pipe that releases the heated water into a reservoir or along the floor where there is less danger of injury to individuals.
While known relief valves are a significant and well-known safety feature of common water heaters and boilers, they often develop slow leaks. Many systems, however, do not utilize reservoirs or drains. As a result, homeowners often permanently plug the outlet of the relief valve to avoid the water from dripping onto the floor. The act of permanently plugging the relief valve is commonplace and has resulted in many injuries and deaths. This is due to the inability of the plugged relief valve to perform as it was intended.
Furthermore when left exposed, the outlet on the relief valve may become blocked by freezing, rust, improper sizing, and foreign materials such as dirt, leaves, etc. The situations described are also applicable to other relief valves such as those found on any pressurize (CO2, NO2, O2, etc.) tanks, boilers, or water/steam vessels.
For the above reasons, it would be desirable to provide a fluid discharge system that would allow reduce the possibility of blockage of the relief valve, while still allowing the relief valve to properly function when the condition in the tank or boiler becomes unsafe. Ideally, such a system should be low in cost and easily installable.
The present invention is a fluid safety discharge system. The system comprises a relief valve and a bushing. The bushing has a body and internal threads. The bushing engages frictionally with a discharge outlet of the relief valve and allows the bushing to disengage from the relief valve at a predetermined pressure, thereby allowing the relief valve to perform as intended even if the bushing or connected piping is plugged. The system may optionally be coupled to a discharge line.
The bushing may optionally include an adapter portion for use with an existing relief valve. Additionally, the bushing may include a tamper-proof device that further prevents a homeowner from removing it from the relief valve.